canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Metallix
Metallix is a character and a citizen in the land of Kaluka created by Sabrina1985 and Brainiac Adam. About him He is a 3 foot and 6 inch tall anthromorisapian metal sheet with red eyes, three-fingered hands, and no visible toes on his feet. Only one of his family members is known: Madame Mixmash (mother). He was born on October 14th, 1018, in Shadowmetalland, and his Astrological sign is Libra. Metallix has over 100+ years of experience in keeping on building the Metallic Dynasty, so trying to find ways to expand his empire, leading the Metallic Dynasty, and using the ability cast a spell from his hands that changes anyone who opposes him into sheets of metal are his favorite hobbies. Metallix is the emperor of the Metallic Dynasty who wanted to overthrow the land of Kaluka and the Skyienian palace to expand both of these into a part of his empire. He is a malicious, psychopathic, dishonest, ruthless, cruel, egocentric, and villainous megalomaniac with absolutely no redeeming qualities, and values his own life above that of others out of selfishness for the sake of reaching his own goals, and has no qualms about harming humans or Kalukians. This proves that Metallix despises humanity, delights in the suffering of his enemies, shows little regard for the lives of others, thirsts for revenge against anyone he perceives to have wronged him, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Metallix was not the founder of the Metallic Dynasty, his mother was the founder and leader, but he had inherited it from her after she was defeated for good. His mother, Madame Mixmash, who was created using a mish-mash of various mechanical parts, was the malevolent, cold, sinister, vicious, evil, cruel, and tyrannical former leader of the Metallic Dynasty who wanted to expand their empire when she discovered Kaluka Forest while she was out on a walk one evening. So, with help from Metallix and Metallina, Madame Mixmash gathered up rare materials from the scrapyard simply used them to create and greatly enhance mechanical lifeforms by extending their lifespan which was the creation of the Metallic Dynasty's much more durable and less prone to rust army of soldiers, just so she could have them to cause a lot of collateral damage to Kaluka Forest in a rather reckless way, and overthrow the entire land of Kaluka, in order to expand it into a part of the Metallic Dynasty. Metallix always tries to stop the Kalukians and the Skyienians from destroying his empire, is skilled at hand-to-hand combat and self-trained in a set of resistant moves that are not very effective and deal only a quarter of half of the damage, and has a special ability called "Metallic Shockwave", which casts a spell of metal rings that he shoots from his hands that changes anyone who opposes him into metal sheets. This causes a captured Kalukian to become an evil and soulless metal sheet with a blank and lifeless expression on his or her face with narrowed eyes, while his or her power increases to the highest level since they automatically lose freedom and will obey all of Metallix's commands. He captured many Kalukians and transformed them into metal sheet slaves and presented them to Madame Mashmix, because his true intentions were to use his power to overthrow his mother and rule the Metallic Dynasty himself, and to achieve his aims, he gladly sacrifices his allies and enemies. He seemed to have a great deal of dislike for his mother, but gladly uses the help of other Metallic Dynasty members to achieve his goals, such as when Sasha and Alan sided with him for the purpose of helping him carry out his plans. However, Metallix cannot tolerate slight minor mistakes, and wants and expects complete and utter perfection with no hint of error at all. If one of his allies makes one tiny mistake, his eyes narrow while he goes insane and shakes with fury as he clenches his fists, then explodes with rage by shouting at the top of his lungs in a menacing voice, not because he is just hungry to get the very best of everything because he is so passionate about what he does, but rather due to the fact that he is a selfish metal sheet who is always trying to one-up his minions, the Kalukians, and the Skyienians. And even though, Metallix indeed skilled as a martial artist, he is constantly being told that he should treat his minions better because his way of making them in battles is far too harsh, since he uses them as tools of war and pushes all of them too hard to the point of where he is always putting winning battles ahead of their welfare and making them fight until they collapse. Metallix's method of training proves that he doesn't care about being nice to his minions, which means he only cares about strong high-level minions that can win and really couldn't care less about weaker lower level minions. This behavior from the Metallic Dynasty encouraged King Rainbow's mother, Mama Rainbow, to slay Madame Mixmash and making way for the royal family to continue ruling the kingdom of Skyienia in a much kinder and noble way like a true king or queen should. Metallix wanted to claim the throne that he believes should be rightfully his, but he was defeated for good when Adam transformed Yellow Fire and used his intense heat and flames to melt him. Powers and abilities Iron fist - He uses his literally giant iron fist to deliver quite a heavy blow to an enemy Metallic shockwave - He shoots metal rings from his hands that changes anyone who opposes him into sheets of metal Shadow attack - A physical attack where he jumps up into the air and swoops down onto the enemy, which creates dark purple colored illusionary shadowy aura copies of the user that disorient the opponent, by making it seem to appear that the illusory copies are pummeling the target Hot-tempered rage - He stands still, closes his eyes, and clenches his fists tightly to power up for his strongest attack by focusing on all of his anger and negative feelings as he becomes surrounded by a light red aura which is endured and absorbed damage from an opponent, then his temper rises above normal and he finally opens his eyes which glow a fiery shade of red. Then, he streaks toward an opponent like a lightning bolt and running so fast, that he looks like a red blur as he rams into them by rampaging, while a white ball of energy appears in the palms of his hands as he angrily pushes the ball into the opponent's chest to return double the damage he received, as the force of the blow knocks the opponent several feet away, and they land with a thud in the center of the ground. This attack is very violent and screwed up glitch where the red aura basically manifests as creepy forms of bizarre geometric shapes, skeletons, or some other unnerving beings. Cold glare - He tilts his eyes slightly up or down so that his line of sight is parallel to his opponent, then stands perfectly immobile. The look on his face is so intense, cruel, lifeless, and lethal that the opponent just can't move their eyes away to the point where they just can't stand it anymore, as they quickly turn and dash away from the center of the arena. Friends Banana, Durian, Nut, Bolt, Washer, Cogrush, Cavalwar, Bogweed, Lauriette the ladybug, Leena the ladybug, Lola the ladybug, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, and Alan/Green Ice Enemies Goop the gaboonie, Yanpookie the gaboonie, Art the raccoon, Gum the squirrel, King Rainbow, Queen Heart, Prince Starlow, Princess Starina, Peach, Cherry, Apple, Passion Fruit, Strawberry, Lemon, Lime, Pineapple, Pear, Aquesio, Patch the badger, Boomer the fox, Cinnamon, Piano, Drum, Trumpet, Saxophone, Trombone, Harp, Violin, Electric Guitar, Metallina (ex-wife), Superbot, Valentina, Mrs. Riceinton, Madorah, Katheryn the caterpillar, Gérard the grasshopper, Symphonia the grand fairy, Sabrina Roberts-Trujillo/Fuchsia Heart and Adam Hughes/Yellow Fire The gallery of pictures Metallix 2.png Metallix 3.png Metallix 4.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Grey characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kaluka